Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (Japan)
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (まわる地球ロンド 日本版 Mawaru Chikyū Rondo Nihon-ban, lit. "Turning Earth Round - Japan Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: The Beautiful World. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Japan. It is sung by Hiroki Takahashi in the voice of Japan. Lyrics Kanji= 「ロンド…ですか。少々不慣れではありますが、私も日本男児、やる時はやりますよ！」 まわるまわる手を取り、まわる地球ロンド つたない足取りですが一緒に踊りませんか？ 桜がひらひら日本酒で乾杯 めぐるめぐる季節にこんにちは日本です 嗚呼戴きたい 細めの白滝の肉じゃがを 嗚呼天晴です 白米と味噌汁で 「これぞお袋の味です」 まわるまわる手を取り、輪になってロンド 花や鳥や風や月と歌いましょう 回しましょう地球 私たちのヘタリア まわるまわる手を取り、まわる地球ロンド 花の都京都で一緒に踊りませんか？ 花火がドンドン！好きですお祭り めぐるめぐる季節にこんにちは日本です 嗚呼伺います お茶菓子ふるまい文化交流 嗚呼届けましょう 世界中の皆様に 「みたらしのお団子にお茶をいかがですか？」 まわるまわる手を取り、輪になってロンド 富士を超えて海も越えて歌いましょう 回しましょう地球 私たちのヘタリア さあ参りましょう 武士の魂を懐に 新しき世界への門を叩きましょう まわるまわる手を取り、まわる地球ロンド 落ちゆく白い雪と一緒に踊りましょう 幸せの魔法 あなたへのウ…ウイン…ク… めぐるめぐる季節にこんにちは日本です そーれ楽しいです きらびやかな世界へようこそおいで下さいました さあ心からおもてなし致します 「ああ…皆さん桜のつぼみがつきましたよ」 まわるまわる手を取り、輪になってロンド 皆様と一緒に歌いましょう 回しましょう地球私たちのヘタリア |-| Romaji= "Rondo… desu ka? Shoushou funareta arimasuga, watashi mo nihondanji… yarutoki ga yarimasu yo!" Mawaru mawaru te wo tori, mawaru chikyuu rondo Tsutanai ashidori desuga "Issho ni odorimasen ka?" Sakura ga hirahira nihonshu de kanpai Meguru meguru kisetsu ni "Konnichiwa, Nihon desu." Aa, itadakitai hosome no shirataki no nikujaga wo Aa, appare desu hakumai to misoshiru de "Kore ga ofukuro no aji desu!" Mawaru mawaru te wo tori, wa ni natte rondo Hana ya tori ya kaze ya tsuki to utaimashou Mawashimashou chikyuu! Watashitachi no Hetalia! Mawaru mawaru te wo tori, mawaru chikyuu rondo Hana no miyako Kyouto de "Issho ni odorimasen" Hanabi ga dondon! Suki desu omatsuri Meguru meguru kisetsu ni "Konnichiwa, Nihon desu." Aa, ukagaimasu ochagashi furumai bunka kouryuu Aa, todokemashou sekaijuu no minasama ni "Utadashi no odan nomi ocha wo ikaga desu ka?" Mawaru mawaru te wo tori, wa ni natte rondo Fuji wo koete umi mo koete utaimashou Mawashimashou chikyuu! Watashitachi no Hetalia! Saa, mairimashou bushi no tamashii wo futokoro ni Atarashiki sekai e no mon wo tatakimashou Mawaru mawaru te wo tori, mawaru chikyuu rondo Ochiyuku shiroi yuki to "Issho ni odorimashou!" Shiawase no mahou anata e no “u… uin… ku….” Meguru meguru kisetsu ni "Konnichiwa, Nihon desu." Sore tanoshii desu kirabiyaka na sekai e “Youkoso oidekudasaimashita.” Saa, kokoro kara omotenashi itashimasu "Aa… minasan, sakura no tsubomi ga tsukimashita yo." Mawaru mawaru te wo tori, wa ni natte rondo Minasama to issho ni utaimashou Mawashimashou chikyuu! Watashitachi no Hetalia! |-| English= "’Rondo’…? I’m not really used to that, but I am a Japanese man… I’ll do what I must!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it’s the world spinning round Although I have a clumsy gait, “would you dance with me?” Fluttering sakura blossoms, and a toast with sake With the ever changing seasons; “こんにちわ日本です”Hello, I am Japan. Ah~ I want to eat the thin shirataki with nikujaga!Shirataki are noodles that are often used in Nikujaga. Ah~ It’s splendid with white rice and miso soup! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand. Make a circle round With the flowers, birds, wind and moon, let’s sing. Spin, world! It’s our Hetalia! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it’s the world spinning round In the Kyoto Flower Festival… “don’t dance together!” Rapid fireworks in the festivals I love With the ever-changing seasons, “こんにちわ日本です” Ah~ I ask of you to behave yourself over teacakes and cultural exchange Ah~ Let’s deliver them to everyone around the world! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a circle round Sing over Mount. Fuji and the sea beyond! Spin, world! It’s our Hetalia! Let’s go visit the soul of the samurai And strike open a gate to a new world! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it’s the world spinning round In the white, falling snow… “let us dance together!” The magic of happiness w-winks to you… With the ever-changing seasons, “こんにちわ日本です” This is a fun and sparkling world… “to which I welcome you to…!” So, come. I sincerely welcome you! “Ah, everyone… I really love to see the sakura blossoms…”Cherry blossoms Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand. Make a circle round Everyone, let’s sing together! Spin, world! It’s our Hetalia! Album This song was released on April 24, 2013, on the DVD which came with the first volume, Hetalia: The Beautiful World Vol. 1 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Romano's version of Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo. This song is also the fourth track on the album Hetalia: The Beautiful World: Mawaru Chikyuu Best, which was released on August 14, 2014. Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Music Category:Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo